


Ciężar

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Shoujo-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko w roli tragarza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciężar

\- Od jutra definitywnie... - Kyoko zaczerpnęła powietrza, zatrzymując się - przechodzisz na dietę, Sayaka.  
\- Sugerujesz, że jestem za gruba?  
\- Nie wiem, ale... myślałam, że jesteś jednak lżejsza.

Kyoko pochyliła się nieco, ciężko oddychając. Nie sądziła, że niesienie Sayaki na plecach będzie takim wyzwaniem. Ranna w obie nogi po walce ze szczególnie niebezpieczną wiedźmą czarodziejka nie była w najlepszej formie. Co prawda za jakiś czas magia przywróciłaby jej zdrowie, ale pozostawienie bezbronnej i unieruchomionej dziewczyny na ulicy w środku nocy nie było dobrym pomysłem. A zatem Kyoko podjęła się roli tragarza. Sayaka sugerowała, że mogą wezwać inne czarodziejki, ale Kyoko zaoponowała, twierdząc, że to i tak nic nie zmieni, bo nieść ją może tylko jedna osoba. Na dodatek Sayaka wcale nie wyglądała na specjalnie ciężką.

\- Może odpocznij trochę?  
\- Cicho tam. Póki mogę iść, dam radę. To nie ja się tutaj głupio narażałam.  
\- Głupio? Ta wiedźma zabiłaby wielu ludzi...  
\- I co z tego? Mogłaś poczekać i wziąć ją z zaskoczenia, zamiast wyskakiwać jak filip z konopi, robiąc za bohaterkę tygodnia. Poważnie, nie wiem, co z wami. Madoka naoglądała się chyba za dużo „Sailor Moon“, Mami wciąż plecie o odpowiedzialności związanej z mocą, a ty chcesz... - znowu się zatrzymała, łapiąc oddech - za wszelką cenę zrobić z siebie męczennicę. Ciebie to bawi, prawda?  
\- Twój cynizm jest straszny, Kyoko. Skoro mamy moc, to powinniśmy pomagać ludziom, a nie tylko...  
\- Czerpać z tego korzyści? Rany, trujesz jeszcze gorzej niż Mami, wiesz? A ja naiwna sądziłam, że gorzej od niej się nie da. 

Oczywiście, Kyoko za nic w świecie nie przyznałaby się, że od czasu do czasu mile wspominała dawne dni współpracy z Mami. To było przecież całkiem niedawno, choć wydawało się, że upłynęło wiele lat. Poznały się, kiedy Kyoko, goniąc za wiedźmą, wpakowała się w tarapaty. Wtedy uratowała ją Mami. Ale o tym wiedziały tylko one dwie. Podziw, jaki żywiła dla dawnej mentorki, zmalał przez ten czas, chociaż nigdy zupełnie nie zanikł. 

\- A może - odezwała się w końcu - powinnam przestać mieć na ciebie oko, idiotko? Powinnam pozwolić dać ci heroicznie poświęcić życie, skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy? Co ty na to? Następnym razem nie zjawię się w ostatniej chwili i ciekawe, co wtedy zrobisz?  
\- Zawsze kiedy mam kłopoty, wzywam na pomoc wszystkie moje przyjaciółki. Ale ty za każdym razem jesteś pierwsza.  
\- Przypadek. Po prostu mam zwykle najbliżej.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Serio. Poważnie. Na 100%   
\- Jesteś słodka, Kyoko.  
\- Mówiłam ci wcześniej, żebyś była cicho? I nie zmieniaj tematu. Pamiętasz, co mówiłam o diecie?  
\- Yhm...

Kyoko westchnęła, patrząc przed siebie. Przed nimi był jeszcze spory kawałek drogi. Po kilku krokach usłyszała ciche, miarowe mruczenie. Wyczerpana Sayaka zasnęła. To dobrze, pomyślała, przynajmniej nie będziesz mi tu już truła.   
\- Chociaż - powiedziała po chwili cicho - Masz rację, idiotko. Nie dam cię zabić. I... - dodała jeszcze po chwili wahania - Może i jesteś cholernym ciężarem, ale mogłabym cię tak nieść aż do końca świata.


End file.
